


Nesting Monsters

by Bam4Me



Series: Cryptid [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cryptid!Yuuri, Gen, Human!Victor, Human!Yuri, M/M, Nesting, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, cryptid AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Getting a cryptid settled into their new home involves a lot of nesting, and constant care.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This WILL have more chapters, but I'm trying to get rid of things so I can finally get through the SIXTEEN WIPs I HAVE FOR THIS FUCKING FANDOM!!!! And that's only the WIPs that I've STARTED working on, there's like, five more at least, please kill me.
> 
> iwriteshitficsyoi.tumblr.com

Apparently, the internet knew within less than a day that Victor had a soulmate now.

 

Luckily, Yuuri’s identity was still fairly hidden. Which is good, because Victor  _ really _ doesn’t want to subject the cryptid to that yet. 

 

Right now, he had Yuri and Yuuri -wow, he needs a new name to call one of them. He’s actually rather partial to the nickname that Yuuri called him, Yurio, that was nice- over at his apartment, where they were moving in some boxes of things Yuuri has accumulated while with Yuri and Nikolai, and letting the cryptid get used to the new place.

 

Victor was planning on mostly staying home with him that week so he could get used to it. Makkachin seemed to like him already, not having left the cryptid’s heels since they got there. Yuri said that dogs can smell their pheromones better than humans could, and it makes them all pliant and happy around them. That’s good.

 

Cryptids were, as a general rule,  _ strong _ , with denser bones, and inability to get regular ailments like colds, or arthritis, but at the same time, they were a quiet and unassuming race. They wouldn’t hurt people unless someone hurt them first, or threatened those they loved. Their real strength lies in their pheromones, often overlooked by humans who could not overtly scent them, but it’s saved them many times from predators who could not bring themselves to harm them because of it.

 

There weren’t many creatures who could honestly call themselves a predator of an ice cryptid of all things, but those that could, often found themselves unable to act upon that instinct.

 

Victor hoped that this ‘inability to harm’ phenomena goes over into Victor’s sometimes scary insane fans. Victor loved his fans, really, but there would always be those unstable few who ruined things for the rest.

 

Victor stopped in the area between the kitchen and living room, watching Yuuri, who was plastered up against the glass doors going out to the snow covered apartment grounds. In the summer, -what short time there was of it anyways- it was a grassy area that he had loved for Makkachin, but it turns out, it was good for cryptids as well.

 

“How does he do that without freezing?”

 

“Cryptids have leather like skin. It's insulating to the point that snow can't harm them, and isn't all that cold to them, since it melts on contact. I don't think a cryptid who didn't love the cold even exists. They would have been bred out of their species because of natural selection.”

 

Victor gave Yuri an odd look, watching the blonde play on his phone with Makkachin halfway in his lap. “That's… an odd fact to know…”

 

Yuri put his phone down now, and started flushing a little red. “Uh, you know that thing that kids do, when they want a pet, so they research anything related to that pet to convince their parents? I might have done that about six months ago when we found him.”

 

Yuuri looked back to where Yuri was sitting in the living room, excitable. “Play?”

 

Yuri grinned, getting up from the ground and heading to the back door where he was still eagerly waiting. It was snowing outside, heavy, but soft without wind. “Alright, but only for a little while, it’s coming down really hard.”

 

Yuri let the cryptid out to the back area, and then went to the kitchen for a snack. Victor stayed by the window though, just watching him. 

 

Yuuri seemed to happy to be outside. Victor was wondering if he would he happy to be with him.

 

“Quit mooning over him and help me make dinner.”

 

***

 

That night, the two of them were left alone for the first time since they found out they were soulmates, and Victor was a little nervous.

 

He’d heard of many different soulmates meetings, but the ones that stuck with him the most, are the ones they write about in the romance novels, where soulmates meet, and it’s passionate fury from then on, burning bright and hot.

 

Well, something was burning hot, but it wasn’t their passion exactly.

 

Yuuri was staring up at him from the couch, holding his soft tail in one hand, looking almost nervous.

 

Victor sat down on the couch next to Yuuri, and tried to give him a friendly smile. “It’s just you and me now.”

 

Yuuri thought about that for a moment, looking over at the door. “Cub, Yur-oh?”

 

Victor nodded. “Don’t worry, Yuri will be back to see you as often as he can, I promise. He would never leave like that.”

 

Yuuri sighed a little, a rumbly noise in his throat that sounded a little bit like a growl. “Oh.”

 

He relaxed a little, curling up on the couch next to Victor, nudging his way under Victor’s arm with a happy purr.

 

Victor couldn’t help but just stare at the crypid for a minute, looking almost shocked at how… amazing he was. This is his soulmate.

 

Makkachin climbed up onto the couch with them and put his head in Yuuri’s lap, happy.

 

This was good.

**Author's Note:**

> iwriteshitficsyoi.tumblr.com


End file.
